Sky City - Day 22
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Sky City - Day 22 (Pre-1.8). |-|Normal mode= In normal mode, the player has to stop the zombies from stealing 10 screws. » » » » » |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Zombie = |before = Sky City - Day 21 |after = Sky City - Day 23}} Difficulty This level is somewhat hard. You have plants like Laser Beans and Snapdragons. While they may be powerful, Zombie Fighters can outspeed them before they can kill it. Waves 1 1 5 5 1 1 1 5 5 5 |zombie2 = 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = 1 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 1 1 5 5 |zombie4 = 1 1 1 5 5 5 1 5 1 5 1 1 5 5 |zombie5 = 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 |note5 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 1 1 5 5 1 1 5 5 1 1 5 5 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 1 1 5 5 5 1 1 1 5 5 1 5 1 1 5 5 |zombie8 = 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 |zombie9 = 1 1 5 5 1 1 5 5 1 1 5 5 1 5 1 1 1 5 5 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 1 1 5 5 5 1 1 5 5 1 1 5 5 1 1 1 5 5 5 1 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 |note10 = Final wave. }} Strategies *Start off by planting two Zorroses at column 6. Due to strange hitbox issues, Snapdragons are effective there. *Plant Fume-shrooms at C2R1 and C1R5, upgrade them to Laser Beans once you have enough sun. *Use Plant Food only on Zombie Fighters. |-|Hard mode= In hard mode, the player has to stop the zombies from stealing 10 screws. » » » » » » » |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Zombie = |before = Sky City - Day 21 |after = Sky City - Day 23}} Difficulty Despite being the last Air Raid level, there are two plants that make this one easier than the other three: Winter Melon and Board Beans. Those two alone can easily beat the level. The only zombie the player must worry is the speedy Zombie Fighter. Waves 1 1 1 1 1 |zombie2 = 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = 5 5 5 5 5 5 |zombie4 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 |zombie5 = 1 5 3 3 3 3 5 5 |note5 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 |zombie8 = 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 |zombie9 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 1 3 1 1 1 1 1 3 3 1 1 3 3 |note10 = Second flag. |zombie11 = 1 1 1 1 5 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 1 5 |zombie13 = 1 1 5 5 3 5 1 3 5 5 |zombie14 = 1 3 1 3 3 3 3 1 1 1 |note14 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 1 1 3 5 5 3 3 3 |note15 = Final wave. }} Strategies *Start off by planting two Snow Peas on C1R1 and C2R5. Upgrade them to Winter Melons when you have enough sun. *Fill up the lawn with Board Beans, while they have a long recharge time, their firepower makes up for it. Also, avoid upgrading it to Citron, since Citrons can only target one zombie in one lane. Walkthrough How would you rate Sky City - Day 22's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Across the Lawn Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels without any lawn mowers